


In The Bookstore

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn takes a different approach. Written as a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Chosen and ignores the comics. Winner of Best Drabble for round 25 of Shades of Gray Awards.Nominated for Best Drabble at the Unlocked awards and No Rest For The Wicked Awards.

Afterwords, a lot of Sunnydale ended up  
on Ebay. That's where Buffy found  
Mr. Gordo for $49.50. Willow used spells,  
mapping where her belongings were  
found. Xander brought new things.

She took a different approach.

Every city visited, she would find the resale shop,  
the thrift store and _feel_. As if every  
Sunnydale thing was marked and only  
she could sense it.

In Detroit, of all places, she found her mother's  
worn copy of Paradise Lost. Creased  
binding opened to a warped Polaroid of Spike, standing  
somewhere dim, shirtless and smiling.

Her eyes burned, what a dusty pace, this bookstore.


End file.
